Moving On, Or Not
by AnnieBannani
Summary: THIS IS IFLUFFY! I REPOSTED THE STORY ON THIS ACCOUNT! Nick went to boarding school and had to break up with Miley. She promised to wait for him. He comes back after 3 years. Did she keep her promise? Read to find out!
1. The BreakUp

Moving On… Or Not

Chapter 1: The Break-up

_Flashback_

_**Miley's POV**_

"_I'm really sorry Miley, I'm breaking up with you," Nick said sadly. A single tear made its way down his cheek._

"_What? Wh-why? I-I thought you loved me!" I started crying uncontrollably._

"_Miles, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry. And I do love you. More than anything. I'll always love you. My parents are sending me to boarding school in Switzerland. I leave tomorrow morning." Nick said, starting to cry more and more._

"_When will you be back?" I asked him as I wiped away my tears._

"_I have no idea. Just promise me one thing, ok? That you'll wait for me. Please promise me that," he replied._

"_I promise Nick. What time do you leave tomorrow?" I whispered. _

"_8 o'clock. Will you be there?" he asked, looking down at me hopefully._

"_No, I have an interview with _Popstar!_ magazine," I said. "I'm sorry."_

"_Oh. I have to go home for dinner though. So… I guess this is goodbye?" Nick kissed me passionately._

"_Goodbye Nick. I love you," I said, starting to cry again. He kissed me again and left._

_At that moment, my whole world came crashing down._

**A/N: I won't update until I have 3 reviews! So review!**


	2. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Although I wish I did. *tear, tear***

Chapter 2: I Miss You

**Miley's POV**

**3 Years Later**

I sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, doing my algebra homework. I'm in my senior year of high school and I'll be graduating in 2 weeks. I closed my textbook and walked over to the door. I got in my car and drove to the restaurant where I was meeting my Jonas boyfriend.

"Hey babe," Joe said, kissing me on the cheek. I sat next to him and started playing with his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Playing with your hair," I replied innocently. I giggled and he laughed. I started thinking about how I used to love playing with Nick's hair. Nick…

_Shalalalala, Shalalalala_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

"Miley? Miley? Are you going to answer your phone?" Joe said, snapping me out of my musical trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I replied, realizing my phone was ringing. "Hello? What? He did? Are you sure? What did you say? You said yes?! I'm so happy for you! Ok, I'll tell him. Ya, ok, bye," I shut my Sidekick and put it back in my purse.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Ashley. You know, Ashley Tisdale. Kevin asked her to marry him! And she said yes! By the way, you and… Nick are going to be the best men. Kevin can't choose between you two," I said, all in one breath.

"Wow. Now let's get back to our date," he smiled. His smile reminded me of Nick's smile.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

"Ok." I replied as the waiter came to the table.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

**HMJBHMJB**

An hour and a half later, Joe and I were parting our ways. "Bye Joe. I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Bye," Joe replied, kissing me tenderly. I started walking to my car. When I got there, I got inside and started driving to my house.

**Joe's POV**

'Should I? I love her. That's it, I'm doing it!' I thought. I made a U-turn and started driving to a jewelry store.

**Nick's POV**

I'm graduating in 10 days and going back to surprise Miley. I wonder if she kept her promise. I hope so.

**A/N: I need 3 reviews again. I hope you liked it! The next chapter is called ****The Phone Call.**


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: The Phone Call

**Miley's POV**

**10 Days Later**

'Ugh! Joe is late again! Nick was always on time! No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. But it's true! Maybe I should go home. It's been over an hour! That's it, I'm calling him.'

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! After 2 more rings, Joe finally answered it.

"Hey babe! What's- Crap! Our date! I'm so sorry! Can we reschedule? I have to go! I love you!" he hung up before I could say anything. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. I went to my room and got out my Gibson guitar and a pen and paper. I sat on my bed. I started strumming on my guitar and thought of a great song and just started writing.

XOXO

An hour later, I had the perfect song. I called it _Goodbye_.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your __photograph__ all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Nick. I was so surprised; I almost forgot to answer it. I quickly pressed Accept.

"Nick! I haven't talked to you in such a long time! I've…missed you. I've missed you a lot," I said the last part quietly.

"I've missed you a lot too, Miles. More than you know," he replied. I decided to sing him my song.

"Guess what? I wrote a song just a minute ago. It's called _Goodbye._ Want to hear it?"

"Of course! I'm sure it'll be great just because you wrote it," he replied sweetly.

"Aww! Thanks! Ok, here goes nothing!

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your __photograph__ all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind…"_

I sang the rest of the song. After I was finished, Nick was silent.

"Nick? Are you there? You didn't like it, did you? I knew you wouldn't like it!" I said sadly.

"No, Miley! I loved it! It was the best song you've ever written! Who is it about?" he replied.

"Actually, it's about yo-," I was cut off.

"Hey, I have to go board my plane. I mean, eat my dinner! I love you Miley," he hung up.

"I love you too, Nick," I whispered to the dial tone as tears started streaming down my cheeks. My phone started ringing again. This time it was Joe. I quickly wiped away my tears and answered it.

"Hi Joe," I said in a flat tone. Just then, I realized I had never loved him. Nick had always been the one for me. I had to break up with him. And soon.

A/N: 4 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Graduation AfterParty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I suck. **

Chapter 4: The Graduation After-Party

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting next to Joe and Lilly, who were talking about skateboarding or something like that. I had decided that I would break up with Joe that day.

"Miles, can I talk to you upstairs?" Joe asked me, motioning to the staircase. We were at a graduation party at my house.

"Um… yeah, sure," I replied, getting up and walking up the stairs. I saw Joe following me out of the corner of my eye. When we reached my room, I opened the door and sat on my bed. Joe just stood in front of me.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked him, patting the spot next to me. He shook his head and started playing with his hands. He only does that when he's really nervous.

"Miles. I love you, you know that, right?" he looked at me and stopped playing with his hands.

"Yeah, about that…" I trailed off as I saw him get on one knee and pull something out of his pocket. Then, he said the four words I never wanted to hear come out of his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

**Nick's POV (a few minutes earlier)**

I walked into the familiar house I had spent so many of my teenage years at. I saw one of my old best friends, Lilly, sitting by herself.

"Hey Lilly!" I greeted her, sitting down across from her. I looked as her face changed from confusion to excitement to being surprised all in the matter of a few seconds.

"Nick, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"My parents decided it was finally time for me to be coming back. That and I missed everyone way too much," I explained, glancing around the room looking for a certain someone. Lilly noticed this and said,

"Miley's upstairs, Nick. She's in her room. I'm sure she would be glad to see you. You remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Lil," I made my way upstairs and down the hall to Miley's room. I noticed the door opened slightly, so I looked inside and saw something that ripped my heart in two. A guy was kneeling in front of Miley and holding a ring out. He was asking her to marry him! At least, that's what it looked like. I don't think either of them saw me.

I finally realized who the guy was. It was Joe. My own brother was asking Miley to marry him! I was about to walk away when Miley looked up and saw me. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. I shook my head sadly and started to walk away. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get out of there.

**Miley's POV**

Oh my god. Nick was back. And he saw Joe and me! He probably hates me now. I don't think Joe noticed Nick, though. He was still waiting for my answer. I looked down at him and sighed,

"Joe, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"Why not?" he asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Because… I'm still in love with Nick. I'm so sorry," I said, then ran out of the room to see if I could find Nick.

**Joe's POV**

Wow, I wasn't expecting that one. I can't believe Miley still loves Nick. He's not even here, unlike me. I've always been there for her. Sure, Nick is my brother, but Miley deserves better. I put the ring back in my pocket and walked downstairs. Lilly looked at me and noticed my sad face and said,

"Joe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I don't feel so good, so I'm going to go home. See you later," I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. That's when I knew I was far from fine.

**Nick's POV**

I ran and ran and ran. I don't think I had run any faster in my entire life. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I just kept running. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I felt a hand cover my mouth.


	5. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Reunited

**Nick's POV**

When I stopped running to catch my breath, I felt a hand cover my mouth. I did the only thing I could think of, lick the mystery hand.

"Eww, Nick! That was gross!" a voice complained. I knew that voice. It was-

"Miley?" I spun around and came face to face with the girl that broke my heart. I looked into her eyes and noticed she had tears in them. I wish I could have kissed her, but I couldn't.

"Nick, we need to talk," she said, sitting down on a bench near by. I sat next to her. There was an awkward silence before she broke it by saying,

"Nick, what you saw back there… wasn't what you though it was."

"Well then what was it?" I asked indignantly.

"Joe was asking me to marry him…" she trailed off.

"I kind of knew that already," I snapped at her. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but she was hurting me too.

"Nick, I said no. Because I'm still in love with you," she said the last part quietly as she turned several shades of red.

"Miley," I said, sighing. "I love you too, but I can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked, pain in her voice.

"Miley, you promised you would wait for me. I wouldn't be as mad as I am if it hadn't been with my brother!" I said, my voice rising with each word. She started crying, and I sighed again. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"Nick, I think you're right. I love you, but I can't be with someone who left me alone for so long," she said. I felt my eyes fill with tears as her hurtful words rang in my ears._ I can't be with someone who left me alone for so long._ She was right, I had left her. But it wasn't just because of school. Something else had happened. Something that I had never told anyone. And I couldn't. Because if I did, he would kill me.

**Miley's POV (a few days later)**

I was sitting in my bedroom with Nick, yes Nick. We were friends again. But only friends. I wanted to be so much more, though. We were on my bed, watching TV. I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was too busy playing with Nick's curly brow locks. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back and looked into my eyes. The next thing I knew, my lips crashed onto his.

I was about to pull away when he pulled me closer and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pushed mine against his as out tongues fought for dominance. (A/N: LOL) I pulled him on top of me and started to unbutton his shirt clumsily. He lifted my shirt over my head as I pulled his shirt and pants off. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them, then pulled them off.

**The next day**

I opened my eyes and looked at the other side of my bed. I saw Nick sleeping and I smiled as I remembered the previous day. I got up quietly as I slipped into the shower. A few minutes later, I got out of the shower, got dressed, and went back into my room. Nick was sitting on my bed fully clothed.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him. He looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and slowly took my hand in his.

"Hey," he replied, as I intertwined our fingers. He traced my cheek with the hand that wasn't occupied holding mine. I leaned over and kissed him softly. He pulled away slowly and said,

"Miley, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend… again?" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked.

"Most definitely," he smiled.

**Joe's POV**

I had been miserable without Miley in my life, even if we had only broken up a few days before. I knew I needed to move on, but somehow, I couldn't. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding sad.

"Joe? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lilly said, worried about my tone of voice.

"Um… yeah, fine," I answered half lying and half telling the truth. I thought about Lilly and smiled. Wait, do I like Lilly? No, that's impossible. Right? Right… I think.

**Nick's POV**

I'm so glad me and Miley are dating again. I just hope he doesn't hurt her like he hurt me.

_Flashback_

_"Did you tell anyone?!" he yelled at me. I cowered under his powerful glare directed at me._

_"N-no, I didn't. I swear," I replied, trying not to wince as he punched me in the stomach several times. I coughed up blood as he kicked me. Then, my world went black._

_End of Flashback_

I shuddered at the painful memory. Miley must have noticed this because she said,

"Nick, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied, still thinking about what had happened. I looked down at her and said seriously, "Miley, will you promise me something?"

"Anything for you," she replied sweetly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and said,

"I promise Nick. I promise." I kissed her and she kissed back. This is how it was meant to be.


	6. Car Crash

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! I feel so sorry for myself! Oh, and the song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**

Chapter 6: Car Crash

**Lilly's POV (a month later)**

I was watching a movie with Joe when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. The only thing I heard was heavy breathing. "Hello?" I asked again. Then a really creepy voice whispered,

"Tell Nick to watch his back." Then, he hung up. I slowly sat on the couch and felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to the other side of me and saw Joe with a worried expression on his face. I started crying uncontrollably.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" he asked, still hugging me tightly.

"I-I don't k-know who it w-was. B-But they s-said to tell N-Nick to watch h-his back," I let out between sobs. I buried my face in Joe's chest and he started singing into my ear.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

I slowly fell asleep to Joe's angelic voice.

**Joe's POV**

I looked at Lilly as she slowly fell asleep. I think I do like her. Maybe even love her. Wow, crazy though, huh? I got up off the couch slowly so Lilly wouldn't wake up. I walked into the other room and called Nick. He didn't answer. I was beginning to worry. I hope he's okay.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to a head of curly hair in my face. I knew who that hair belonged to. My boyfriend, Nick. I loved saying that. I giggled as he let out a soft snore. He had slept over the night before. Nothing dirty implied. I poked him in the stomach but all I got out of him was a groan. I giggled again as I poked him once more. I still got nothing, so I leaned over and kissed him softly. He immediately kissed back and placed his arms around my waist. I smiled as we both sat up, still kissing. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"You should be my alarm clock more often," he kissed me again. This time, I was the one to pull away.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I questioned as I stood up to get dressed. He pulled me back and said,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower and get dressed," I replied, kissing him quickly and standing up again. He pouted and stood up, then walked over to my dresser. He pulled open "his drawer" consisting of some clothes for when he forgot to bring some, which was often. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned chest and put on another one. He then did the same with his pants. I just stared at him, thinking about how hot he looked. He saw me looking and smirked, saying,

"Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes, even though he was right, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few hours later, Nick and I were walking along the beach, hand in hand. I looked up at his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back and sat down in the sand. I sat next him and snuggled into his chest.

"Nicky?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Mi?" he replied, using his nickname for me. I looked down at the sand and tried to muster up enough courage to tell him something that had been on my mind for the past few days.

"Do you, um, think we'll ever get married?" I asked, instantly regretting it after the words came out of my mouth. He lifted my chin up with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"I don't think, Mi. I _know_," he replied, smiling warmly. I kissed him passionately as my hands found their way into his messy curls. He deepened the kiss and then pulled away.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" I asked, rubbing his chest under his shirt. He smiled flirty and stood up. I giggled and followed him to his car.

**Nick's POV (that night)**

After I left Miley's house, I finally turned on my phone. 15 missed calls. 6 from Joe, 7 from Lilly, and 2 from Kevin. Why would Joe and Lilly call me so much? I decided to call Lilly first.

"Hello?" she answered. Was she crying?

"Lilly, it's me. Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone. I heard her sigh in relief as she replied,

"Nick, why haven't you been answering your phone? We've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry; I was at Miley's all day. Are you crying?" I got to a stop sign and slammed on the brakes. I looked out my window and saw a car racing towards me. CRASH! The next thing I knew, my phone was on the floor of my car and I was unconscious.

**Miley's POV**

About an hour after Nick left, there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. Standing there was a police officer.

"Can I help you officer?" I asked kindly.

"Yes, are you Miss Miley Cyrus?" the officer asked kindly. I was worried and confused at the same time.

"Um, yes," I replied.

"I'm afraid that Nick Jonas got into a nasty car accident a couple of blocks from here. We got your name off of a paper in his jacket pocket." My head my spinning as I grabbed my car keys, rushing out the door, leaving the officer in front of my door.


	7. Mr Loud

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. **

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! The next chapter should be up in about a week or two. R&R!**

**Miley's POV**

I ran up to the information desk at the hospital and got the attention of a nurse nearby.

"Can you tell me what room Nick Grey is in?" I asked, out of breath from running so much. She looked at me, saw my face, and looked down at her computer.

"He's in room 325 on the 3rd floor," she replied after a few minutes of looking for the information. I flashed a quick, painful smile as I rushed off to the elevator at the other end of the hallway. I pressed the up button and waited impatiently as I waited for the elevator to arrive. Once the doors opened, I quickly walked inside and pressed the button for floor 3. I groaned as I heard the tacky music flow from the elevator speakers. Great, my boyfriend is in the hospital, and now I have to listen to this pathetic excuse of a song. The elevator reached floor 3 and the doors slid open. I walked down the corridor until I reached room 325. I stood in front of it, debating whether to go in or not. I took a deep breath and grabbed the silver doorknob. I twisted it slowly and pushed the wood door open. I breathed in the stiff, sterile air that smelled like medication and… Axe? Ok… weird. I looked to the hospital bed and saw Nick with his eyes closed. He was extremely pale and his normally curly was matted with blood. He had several machines attached to him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I took in the sight before me. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. I heard the door open and close behind me. I looked back and saw Joe. Well, this wasn't awkward at all. Not. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down on a chair next to Nick's bed. Joe sat on the opposite side and looked down at the floor.

"Miley…," Joe whispered, looking at me with tears in his eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Yeah Joe?" I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. I hadn't talked to Joe since we had broken up, which was a few months ago. (**A/N: I don't remember how long ago they broke up, so sorry if it's wrong**).

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked. I knew he was talking about Nick. I sighed again and looked down at Nick. I shook my head and grabbed Nick's hand. It was hard and cold, unlike his usually soft and warm flesh. I rubbed my thumb along the top of his hand and let a tear drip onto it.

"I honestly don't know Joe. But I hope he'll be okay," I answered, standing up and walking over to Joe. I leaned down and gave him a friendly hug. I could tell he was surprised, but he soon hugged back. I pulled away and looked at him, giving him a small smile which he returned with a smile of his own. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. We both looked towards it, waiting to see who was coming in. The door opened to reveal a doctor with a chart in his hand. She smiled warmly at us and walked over to Nick's bed. He checked everything and frowned at something. His eyes widened and looked at us.

"Um… I'm afraid you have to leave the room. There seems to be something wrong with Nick's heart rate," the doctor said, looking a little worried. Joe nodded and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but let go as soon as my feet were planted firmly on the ground. I followed him out the door and to a vending machine. Thank goodness, I was starving. I got out some money and put it in the machine, pressing the combination of a number and a letter for the choice she wanted. The machine whirred as the bag of chips she'd wanted fell. She reached into the machine and grabbed the bag, opening it and greedily taking one of the salty covered chips. She popped it into her mouth, enjoying the taste of it. She finished the snack and threw the empty bag into the trash can nearby. I looked around and noticed Joe was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. I looked down at my hands and started biting my nails until they were bleeding. I wiped my hands on my jeans and rested my head against the back of the chair. Joe walked into the waiting room and sat down in the chair next to me. I looked over at him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked, curious. He looked over at me and shrugged. He looked away from me and started tapping his foot impatiently. The doctor came out of Nick's room and over to us. He looked a little worried still.

"Well, I got Nick stable again, but we have no idea when and if he will wake up. I'm sorry," he explained with a sorrowful look on his face. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. I asked him if we could see him and he nodded. I walked into Nick's room and sat down in the chair I had occupied earlier. Joe was still outside, talking to the doctor. I rested my head again Nick's chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat. I squeezed my eyes shut, slowly drifting off into sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of hushed voices. They were arguing over something.

"Shut up! Can't you see she's asleep?" a familiar voice whisper-yelled.

"Look who's talking Mr. Loud!" another voice replied.

"Mr. Loud? Is that the best thing you could come up with?" the person snorted in laughter. I groaned, sitting up and covering my eyes from the harsh sunlight that was leaking in through the curtains. I looked up and glared at the source of the sound. That's when I recognized them. It was…

**A/N: Sorry, not a very big cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it! R&R!!!**


	8. Bun in the Oven

**Disclaimer: I own abstively posolutely nothing! (Yes, I got that from HM)**

**A/N: I'll try to update every Friday, but next Friday, I have to do tests for school. That will take up most of my day; because I'm home schooled and I have to go to this place which is like, an hour away. So, I'm really sorry. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Bun in the Oven**

**Miley's POV**

It was… Lilly and Joe. Of course. Lilly was the only person to ever call someone Mr. Loud. They turned to face me and gave me a guilty smile. I giggled softly. They were just like each other. They turned back to each other and started bickering again. I sighed and excused myself, then walked out into the hospital hallway. I saw a sign pointing to the cafeteria and followed the arrow. I reached it and got in line to order something. I looked at the choices and suddenly started craving chocolate chips cookies with mayonnaise. Normally, that would sound completely and utterly gross, but it sounded like the tastiest thing in the world at that moment. I moved in the line and reached the cash register. I ordered what I had wanted and sat down at a table.

In just a few minutes, I had finished my food and thrown my stuff away. I went back to Nick's room and saw Lilly and Joe kissing on the couch. I walked into the room and cleared my throat. They both looked at me with shocked expressions. I started laughing at their face and sat down in a chair. Suddenly, I started feeling really sick. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, emptying out my stomach contents into the porcelain bowl in front of me. I heard someone run in behind and felt them hold my hair back. Once I was finished, I got up and rinsed out my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Joe had left. Lilly reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of gum. She offered me a piece and I took it gratefully, popping it into my mouth. She looked at me concernedly.

"Are you okay, Miles?" she asked. I nodded uncertainly and put my head against the wall. "Miley… are you pregnant?"

"What? No! At least… I don't think so," I replied, starting to think about it. I gasped as realization hit me. I was late… and the cravings… and the morning sickness. It all made sense now. I walked quickly out of the room and up to the front desk.

"Hi, can I have a pregnancy test please?" I asked the receptionist. She nodded and reached under the counter. She pulled one out and handed it to me. I thanked her and went to the bathroom. I went into a stall and took the test. Now… I had to wait. I walked out of the stall and saw Lilly standing there. She smiled at me reassuringly, which I gladly returned. A few minutes later, I looked at the pregnancy test and screamed. It was… positive. Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion out in the hallway. We walked out of the bathroom and saw nurses and doctors rushing into Nick's room. I looked at Lilly with wide eyes and ran up to the doorway of his room. Another nurse rushed in, knocking me down in the process. Lilly rushed over to me and helped me up. She led me over to a chair and made me sit down. I mumbled thanks to her and closed me eyes. Moments later, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: OK guys. I know this is really short, but I wanted to get you this chapter. 6 reviews for the next one! If you get the correct amount of reviews, the next chapter should be out Saturday. Love ya guys!**


	9. Is He Okay?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I've just been really busy. Hope you like the chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible.**

**Chapter 9: Is He Okay?**

**Miley's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was still in the hospital waiting room. Lilly was talking quietly on her cell phone across the room. She looked over and saw me awake, then quickly said goodbye to the person she was talking to. She closed her phone and walked over to me. She sat down in the chair next to me and started talking to me in a soft tone.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" she asked me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into her.

"I'm okay, have you heard anything about Nick?" I anxiously responded, suddenly alert.

"He's… he's not doing so well. The doctor said that his heart beat has slowed down a lot and that he may need a blood transplant," she looked down sadly. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. She rubbed my back in circles and whispered comforting words in my ear. After a few minutes, I had calmed down and gotten hungry.

"Hey Lilly, can you go get me something to eat at the cafeteria downstairs?" I asked her.

She nodded and asked what I wanted. I told her and she went to the elevator at the other end of the hall and then got in. I watched the doors close and stood up slowly. I walked into Nick's hospital room and gasped when I saw him. He looked even worse than before, if that was possible. He had more than a half dozen tubes attached to him and he was deathly pale. I touched his cold, hard face and winced as it came in contact with my warm flesh. I sat down in the same chair I had been occupying for the past few days and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, but it wasn't fast and strong, as it should be. Instead, it was slow and weak. Lilly was right, he had gotten worse.

I heard someone walk into the room, but I just ignored them. The person cleared their throat, and I finally looked up. It was the doctor.

"Excuse me, but we need to take Nicholas to surgery now," the doctor said.

"Surgery, why does he need surgery?" I asked frantically, my voice cracking with each word.

"Well, he has a large piece of metal stuck in his stomach that we need to remove," the doctor explained. I nodded once and walked out of the room and to the elevator. Lilly hadn't gotten back, so I took the elevator down to the 1st floor. Suddenly, the hospital made me feel claustrophobic. I needed to get out of there, now. I walked out of the building and to my car. I unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat, then started the car. I started driving, where I don't know. The next thing I knew, I was at Nick's apartment. I got out of the car and walked up to his door. I got the spare key from under the Welcome mat and went inside, then up to Nick's room. It was messy, but not so messy that I couldn't see the floor. His laptop was on, and I walked over to it and sat down in the chair in front of it. On the screen, there was a letter… addressed to me. It wasn't finished, but I read it anyway. This is what it said:

Dear Mi,

I know that if you're reading this, I'm probably hurt or… worse. Or maybe you're just bored. I don't know. But whatever the case, this is a really important letter. I know you think I had to leave because my parents sent me to boarding school, but that's not true. The only reason I told you that is because I wanted to protect you.

I left the country because someone was looking for me. I was in grave danger. You're probably really confused right now. So, I'll explain. A few weeks before I left for Switzerland, I saw something. Something bad. What I saw was someone committing a murder. But not just any someone, it was Jake Ryan. The actor and your ex-boyfriend. He saw me and came after me. He made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone or he would kill me and everyone I loved. When I went to Switzerland, he followed me to make sure I didn't talk. When I came back, he followed me again. If I'm hurt, I can tell you that he's the one that hurt me. But, you can't tell anyone. By me telling you this, I'm putting you in danger. Even so, I thought you had a right to understand why I left you.

Remember, you can not tell anyone. Especially the police. And if I don't make it, I want to tell you that I love you more than anything else in this world.

Love,

Nick

I finished reading the letter, tears pouring down my cheeks. I finally understood why he'd left me for all those years. I thought it was because he didn't love me, but the truth is, he was trying to protect me. He really did love me. The thought made me cry harder. One sentence in particular stuck in my mind: And if I don't make it, I want to tell you that I love you more than anything else in this world. _And if I don't make it._ He is going to make it. If he doesn't, I don't know what will happen. I mean, I'm pregnant with his child! I buried my face in my hands, still crying my eyes out. I couldn't live without him. Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID before answering. It was Lilly.

"Hello?"

"Um… M-Miley?" Lilly responded, her voice quivering. It sounded like she was crying. I instantly thought something was wrong.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked. She cried harder before answering.

"It's Nick."

"What? Is he okay?"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it. I'm in a writing mood, so there might be another chapter today or tomorrow. If not, there will definitely be one on Tuesday. Read and Review!**


	10. Not Quite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! I worked really hard on it. I wrote the whole thing today. BTW, check out Mitchel Musso's new CD. It's amazing!**

**Chapter 10: Not Quite**

_Last time on Moving On, Or Not…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Um… M-Miley?" Lilly responded, her voice quivering. It sounded like she was crying. I instantly thought something was wrong._

"_Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked. She cried harder before answering._

"_It's Nick."_

"_What? Is he okay?"_

**Miley's POV**

"Um… not quite. He's… he's," she said before breaking down in tears.

"He's what?!"

"He's… awake!" she cried happily. My mouth hung open in shock.

"He's… what?"

"He's awake. He woke up about 15 minutes ago," she explained. I put my hand over my heart, trying to control my frantic breathing.

"Goodness Lilly! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought he was dead or something!" I scolded her.

"Sorry. Now get your butt over here!" Lilly laughed.

"I'm on my way!" I hung up the phone and looked back at the letter on the computer screen before pressing the print button. The printer whirred to life and a few seconds later, I was folding the letter in half and placing it in my purse. I clicked out of the window and ran back to the hospital. By the time I got there, it was almost 8 at night. I got to Nick's room in record time and opened the door. And there he was, with his eyes open, smiling his gorgeous smile at me.

"Nick," I breathed out. He motioned for me to come closer and I complied. I lay down on the bed next to him and snuggled into his side, being careful not to hurt him. He wrapped his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"Miley," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"Are you really pregnant?" he replied, looking down at me hopefully.

"You heard that?" I said with wide eyes.

"Every word," he smiled.

"Yes, I'm really pregnant," I grinned. His face broke out into a huge smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, and I love you," he said before kissing my stomach. I giggled and ran my fingers through his curls before saying,

"I love you too."

**Holy crap, I am SO sorry this is late and so friggin' short. But the next one will be SUPER long, promise. It will also be the last chapter. It will deal with how Nick and Miley's life ended up. But, I'm working on a new story right now. It should be up in a week or two. It'll be called The Princess and the Frog. Peace!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter. So sad!**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

_"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."  
--__Bliss and Cerney_

**Miley's POV**

**5 Years Later**

I laid my head on my husband's chest and breathed in his smell. He always had this distinct smell, like pine and roses. I loved his smell. It had always comforted me. He kissed my forehead and got up.

"I have to do some work, so I'll be in my office, okay?" he said.

"But Nicky, it's your day off!" I whined. "Besides, I kind of wanted to do something… _else_," I said seductively. He grinned and lifted me up, carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. He opened the door and shut it behind us, then laid me on the bed. I pulled him on top of me and started making out with him.

**(M-ish rated content starts here! You have been warned!)**

I slowly took off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He started kissing my neck and I moaned as he found my sensitive spot. He took off my bra and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. He took off the rest of my clothes, leaving me in only my underwear. He started to rub me as I moaned even louder.

"Shh, you don't want to wake the kids, do you?" Nick whispered, chuckling.

"Sorry," I whispered back. We took off the rest of each others clothes and he slowly went into me. I clutched the sheets and bit my lip to hold in the moan, but it escaped anyway.

**(Ok, it's over.)**

When we were done, Nick pulled on his clothes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll just go do that work now. And no distracting me," he narrowed his eyes at me as I giggled. He blew me a kiss before walking out of the door. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. My mind started to drift to the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you."  
--__Roy Croft_

_Flashback_

_It was just a few days after Nick came home from the hospital when I decided to show Nick the letter I had found on his computer. We were lying lazily on his couch watching the TV. I looked up at him and whispered,_

"_Nick?"_

"_Hmm?" he replied. I picked up my purse from the floor and pulled out the letter._

"_I found this on your computer a few days ago," I said, handing him the letter. He unfolded it and I watched his eyes trail over it before looking at me sharply. I drew in a breath before cringing away from him. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back towards him. I melted into his arms, smiling softly._

"_So, you probably want to know what happened, right?" he rested his chin on top of my head. I nodded, feeling his head nod with mine. I giggled softly before looking back up at him. He sighed before starting to talk._

"_Well, it all started a few months before I moved to Switzerland. I was walking to your house when I saw- saw Jake Ryan killing a girl. He saw me watching and he threatened to kill me and anyone I loved if I told anyone, so I kept the secret. But then he started harassing me and it was too much to handle, so I left. I thought that would solve all of my problems, but it only made them worse._

"_Jake followed me there and I found out he enrolled in the same school as me and we were roommates. So, every night he would- he would beat me until I passed out from the pain._

"_Sometimes he would hurt me so bad I wouldn't wake up for days," he finished. I choked back a sob. How could Jake have done something so horrible? Nick rubbed my back comfortingly when I suddenly realized something horrible._

"_Do you th-think he was the one th-that ran you over?" I asked through cries. He nodded regretfully, his eyes filling with tears._

_I hugged him, never wanting to let him go. A few minutes later, I pulled away, determination in my eyes._

"_We have to find him," I looked at Nick. After a few moments, he looked back at me and nodded._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."  
--__Helen Keller_

_2 Weeks Later_

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the police take him away in handcuffs. Jake had finally been captured. I hugged Nick around the waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Now we could finally sleep at night without worrying._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."  
--Gretchen Kemp_

I smiled softly at the memory as another one washed over me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it...you and you alone make me feel that I am alive...Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough."  
--__George Moore_

_Flashback_

_Nick and I were at the park where we first met, eating dinner. I finished and snuggled up to Nick. He seemed kind of nervous. He cleared his throat before standing up and getting down on one knee. My eyes widened and filled with salty tears. He pulled a velvet jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. _**(Picture in profile) **_It was a silver band with a heart diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds all around it. Before he started talking, I already had my answer._

"_Yes!" I cried. He looked up at me, smiling. I held out my hand and he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I fit perfectly. Nick stood up and kissed me passionately, spinning me around in the process. This was definitely one of the happiest days of my life._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."  
--__Robert Sexton_

The memories just kept coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven."  
--__Karen Sunde_

_Flashback_

_I was currently in a hospital bed, screaming my lungs out. That's right, I was giving birth. My forehead was drenched with sweat and my hair looked horrible. I was squeezing Nick's hand so hard it was turning purple. I pushed one last time and a few seconds later, cries filled the room. I smiled faintly, releasing Nick's hand._

"_Congratulations, you have a new baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed happily. I held out my arms and the nurse put my daughter in them. I looked down at her, tears streaming down my face. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a pink beanie on her head. She opened her eyes; they were exactly like Nick's. She was beautiful. Nick looked down at us, smiling._

"_Welcome to the world Madelyn Rose Jonas," I whispered._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you."  
--Unknown_

That was another one of the best days of my life. But there was one day that topped them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"The most wonderful of all things in life is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life."  
--__Sir Hugh Walpole_

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready, Miles?" Lilly asked. I nodded, straightening my veil. I took a few deep breaths before turning away from the mirror and grabbing my bouquet of flowers. There was a knock on the door and my dad came into the room._

"_It's time, sweetie," he said. I took another deep breath before grabbing my dad's outstretched arm. The doors leading to the church opened as everyone stood up and turned around. I could see Nick at the other end of the aisle, looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The music started. I walked down the aisle with my father slowly and carefully, hoping I wouldn't trip on my train. When we reached the end of the aisle my father gave Nick my hand before giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek and going over to his seat. The priest started talking._

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

_"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained._

_"Through marriage, Nicholas Jonas and Miley Stewart make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Nicholas Jonas and Miley Stewart will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other._

_"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Nicholas Jonas and Miley Stewart. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds._

_"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" My father stood up and said,_

"_Her friends and family here today do." The priest went through the rest of the ceremony and we said our vows. Soon enough, we were married, and I couldn't be happier._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love."  
--__Erich Fromm_

A name jolted me out of my daydream. I looked to the TV which was on the news channel.

"Breaking News: Jake Ryan, which was sentenced to life in prison for the attempted murder of former singer, Nick Jonas, has officially been released from prison on good behavior," the newscaster was saying. My jaw dropped.

"Nick!" I yelled, but there was no response. I yelled his name over and over, louder and more urgent each time. I quickly got up from the bed and ran over to the door of Nick's office. I ran into Maddie on the way. He brother, Jayden, was trailing behind. They both looked worried.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Maddie asked.

"Sweetie, take Jay into the twins' room and stay there, ok?" She nodded, before grabbing her little brother's hand and dragging him along with her. I reached the door of the office and tried to open it, but it was locked. I banged on the door repeatedly, calling Nick's name. I felt something wet under my feet, and I looked at the floor. Blood was seeping through the door and staining the carpet. My tears dripped onto the floor, mixing with the blood. I finally got the door open, and what I saw in front of me was shocking. Nick was standing above Jake, who was dead on the ground, holding a knife. He turned his head at the sudden sound and saw me.

"I had to do it, he would have killed me," he said. "I had to do it, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know you didn't Nick, I know." I ran over and hugged him tightly. He dropped the knife to the ground and hugged me back.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he whispered. I pulled him away and looked him in the eyes.

"Nick, you are not a monster. You were just defending yourself."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And then we kissed.

_"The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss."  
--Unknown_

**The End! Love you guys!!**


End file.
